Souvenirs d'enfance!
by catangels4
Summary: On a tous fait des bêtises quand on est enfants...Certaines sont assez amusantes pour rester dans les mémoires de deux amoureux de longues dates!


Titre : _Souvenirs d'enfance_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Oh ! Mais ! Mais ce serait pas un petit One-Shot ça ? Si si c'est bien ça ! Incroyable ! Nan sérieusement j'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur l'enfance de Shindou et Kirino, j'avais plein de petits trucs mignons en tête, principalement grâce à ma Tenkuu d'amour ! Oui parce qu'on s'est aussi attaquées à Go :D ! On est incorrigibles ! Donc voilà un petit OS tout mignon pour se mettre dans le bain !

XXX

Kirino s'éventa longuement en poussant un soupir. Il faisait une chaleur tropicale dehors, les oiseaux en avaient arrêté de chanter ! Les rues étaient désertes et la moindre parcelle d'ombre ou de fraicheur était littéralement prise d'assaut par les personnes qui osaient s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Ou par ceux qui ne possédaient pas la climatisation. Ce qui était également son cas. Mais lui avait opté pour une autre solution.

Si lui n'avait pas de clim, Shindou, son meilleur ami, et accessoirement petit ami, en avait bien une ! Et il avait aussi des domestiques qui ne lésinaient pas sur la fraicheur des boissons qu'ils distribuaient ! Il n'allait d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre ! Parce que lui était pas loin de cuire !

_« -Une chaleur comme ça, ça devrait être interdit…pensa_-t-il en portant la paille à sa bouche pour aspirer une longue gorgée de jus de fruit. _Je me demande où est parti Takuto._

-Eh Ranmaru ! fit une voix derrière lui

-Hum ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se retourna et vit l'objet de ses pensées qui se tenait derrière lui, les boucles de ses cheveux collés à son visage, deux ou trois albums photos en mains.

-Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé !s'exclama-t-il en s'installant sur un des coussins. Toutes nos vieilles photos de quand nous étions petits !

-Petit comment ? Parce que j'ai toujours été plus grand que toi en taille~ !

-Tu m'énerve ! Tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire, alors ne joue pas sur les mots… ! »

Kirino se retint de rire doucement. Encore une fois, le jeune pianiste, pourtant fort intelligent, n'avait pas compris son allusion coquine. Et pourtant, il lui avait retiré pas mal d'innocence depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble !

« -Allez ouvre le premier, qu'on replonge un peu !fit-il en se rapprochant de l'autre, embarquant son verre au passage »

Takuto obéit et ouvrit le premier album, débouchant aussitôt sur les premières photos. Un rire lui échappa aussitôt, sous le regard incrédule de son petit-ami.

« -J'avais oublié que tes parents avaient la manie de t'habiller comme une petite fille à l'époque ! ricana le capitaine de Raimons

-Je n'y peux rien, c'était une lubie de ma mère ! Et puis toi tu avais des barrettes dans les cheveux, ce n'était pas tellement mieux !protesta Ranmaru en devenant aussi rose que ses couettes

-Si tu le dis !fit Shindou en lui embrassant tendrement la joue avant de tourner une autre page. Ah là c'était à notre première rencontre, au jardin d'enfant !

-Tu veux dire le jour où je t'ai donné sans le vouloir un coup de cube sur le genou, ce qui a fait que tu ne voulais pas me parler et que tu avais peur dès que je m'approchais~ ?

-Non c'était quand tu es venu chez moi pour la première fois.

-Ah oui je me souviens ! »

_Assis en tailleur sur le sol, des cubes et autres jouets autour de lui, le jeune Takuto s'amusait avec une peluche qui devait être deux fois plus grosse et grande que lui, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde vu le sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Une jeune femme qui portait l'uniforme des domestiques de la maison entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers lui avant de se pencher._

_« -Takuto-sama ?appela-t-elle d'une voix douce et maternelle. Votre mère a invité une amie à venir prendre le thé et cette dame à un petit garçon qui a le même âge que vous._

_-Ah ?bafouilla le petit garçon de quatre ans en la regardant_

_-Oui. Ils vont arriver, il faut que vous rejoigniez votre mère pour leur dire bonjour._

_-D'accord… »_

_L'enfant aux boucles brunes se hissa sur ses pieds tandis que la jeune femme le prenait dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'entrée__où Mme Shindou se tenait, vêtue d'une impeccable et élégante robe blanche et rose._

_« -Merci -elle en voyant la domestique poser son fils à côté d'elle. Pouvez-vous aller en cuisine préparer du thé pour nous l'apporter au salon ?_

_-Bien sûr Madame.répondit la concernée en s'inclinant avant de partir »_

_Désireux de faire bonne impression, Takuto se redressa de toute sa hauteur, portant fièrement son ours en peluche. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une très belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure rose et au sourire accrocheur. A son côté, lui tenant la main, un petit garçon aux cheveux tout aussi roses souriait de toutes ses dents, n'ayant pas du tout l'air intimidé ! Takuto le regarda…et poussa un petit cri en le reconnaissant ! C'était lui ! Celui qui l'avait frappé avec un cube sur le genou et le suivait partout à la garderie !_

_« -Bonjour !s'exclama Mme Kirino. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invitée_

_-Mais de rien c'est un plaisir ! Le thé va être servi au salon, nous allons pouvoir nous y installer pendant que les enfants joueront entre eux ! »_

_Le petit pianiste n'osait pas parler, se cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait derrière sa mère, les joues toutes roses. Ranmaru, qui l'avait aussi reconnu, le regardait d'un air curieux. Pourquoi il avait peur ?_

_« -Takuto, emmène Ranmaru dans ta chambre ou la salle de jeu et amusez-vous !fit Mme Shindou en poussant gentiment son fils_

_-Mais maman… ! »_

_Trop tard, les deux adultes partaient déjà en commençant leur conversation. Faute de mieux, le petit brun se cacha derrière sa peluche, sous le regard incrédule de son compagnon. Celui-ci finit par sourire et se pencha d'un coup sur le côté._

_« -Trouvé !s'exclama-t-il_

_-Iiiih !fit Shindou en reculant, tombant sur les fesses »_

_Voyant que l'autre riait sans le regarder, l'enfant se releva et fila aussi vite que possible. Kirino sourit encore plus et le suivit. S'en suivit une partie de cache-cache endiablée dans quasiment toute les pièces de la maison et dans toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables (Shindou avait même trouvé le moyen de se cacher__dans un des grands tiroirs d'une commode, on ne sait pas comment !). Ranmaru riait de bon cœur tandis que son « hôte » avait un peu plus envie de pleurer ! La partie se finit dans les cuisines, sous les jupes de la domestique Maya qui les regardait d'un air plus que surpris ! Il jouait à cache-cache dans la cuisine ?_

_« -Au moins on dirait qu'il s'entendent -elle en voyant que le jeune garçon brun prenait goût au jeu. C'est bien, il sera moins seul ! »_

Takuto rit un peu en y repensant tandis que son petit-ami continuait de tourner les pages de l'album photo en souriant. Oui, ils avaient de bons souvenirs ensemble !

« -C'est moi où il y a une photo pour chacune de nos bêtises ?demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement un sourcil

-Ah parce que tu t'étonnais qu'on ait autant de photos ?! C'est Maya qui prenait les photos de toutes nos bêtises, avant ou après ! Pas étonnant qu'on remplisse trois albums à nous trois !

-Ah ça…Oh regarde ! Ce n'était pas le jour où on avait préparé les canaris de ta mère pour la friteuse ?

-Ces pauvres oiseaux ! On avait pas été sympas avec eux !

-Eux non plus ! »

_Assis bien tranquillement sur le sol, entouré de pastels et de feuilles de papier, les deux petits garçons gribouillaient avec application leurs dessins, sous l'œil attentif de Maya qui en profitait pour coudre un peu en même temps (elle était sur cette satanée manche depuis un moment !). Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un autre domestique entre en trombe dans la pièce, l'air paniqué._

_« -Maya viens vite on a un besoin urgent d'aide en cuisine !s'exclama-t-il en voyant sa collègue_

_-Mais je dois surveiller les enfants._

_-Ils sont sages là et on a besoin de renfort !_

_-Bon très bien. »_

_La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit l'autre domestique tandis que les deux enfants posaient leurs feuilles sur la table pour la regarder partir. Une fois seuls, Kirino se tourna vers son ami qui faisait un autre dessin, concentré._

_« -C'est quoi ça ?demanda-t-il en désignant une forme ronde recouverte par un drap blanc_

_-C'est la cage des oiseaux de maman. Mais elle veut pas que j'y touche ! répondit le brun en levant le nez_

_-On va juste les regarder un peu !_

_-Mais j'ai pas le droit d'y toucher, ni la cage ni le drap !_

_-Ben moi elle m'a rien interdit !_

_-Si. Elle a dit que toi non plus tu devais pas. »_

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux roses lui fit un grand sourire et prit un des crayons avant de soulever délicatement le tissu blanc._

_« -Comme ça je le touche même pas !fit-il d'un air espiègle »_

_Takuto réfléchit deux minutes puis sourit avant de s'approcher aussi. Les deux enfants se penchèrent pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais le noir ne leurs permettait que de distinguer de vagues ombres qui s'agitaient dans la pénombre. Kirino finit par retirer complètement le drap, produisant un émerveillement dans la seconde qui suivit._

_« -Des petits oiseaux tout jaunes !fit Shindou avec un grand sourire_

_-Ils sont tout petits ! Mais pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ?_

_-Ils ont faim ? Ou alors ils veulent qu'on les caresse ! »_

_Le brun avança doucement un doigt en minaudant, observé par son meilleur ami. Mais les canaris ne devaient pas être dans un bon jour car l'un d'eux se jeta littéralement sur le doigt de l'enfant, lui picorant la peau !_

_« -Aieuuuh !fit Shindou en portant le doigt à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux_

_-Méchants !s'exclama Kirino en donnant un coup dans la cage. Vous êtes bêtes et pas gentils ! Ca va Takuto ?_

_-Mon doigt saigne un peu…Sales bêtes ! »_

_Ranmaru tenta de remettre le drap mais les oiseaux se jetaient littéralement sur le bord de la cage, piaillant à qui mieux-mieux, se jetant dès qu'ils le pouvaient sur les doigts des enfants._

_« -Aieugh !fit le garçon aux cheveux roses. Moi aussi je vais vous piquer, vous allez voir !_

_-Non il faut pas les tuer, viens on va les couvrir de farine, ça va les calmer !_

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui, on m'a dit que rouler dans la farine, ça calme et ça rend prudent ! »_

_Satisfait de l'idée, les deux enfants galopèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, pour réclamer de la farine et de l'huile (idée de Ranmaru). D'abord surpris, le cuisinier finit par accepter, en précisant bien qu'il ne fallait pas en mettre partout, et que dès qu'ils auraient finit leur pâte à sel ils devraient rendre ce qui reste (c'était un petit mensonge, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, d'après eux !). Une fois de retour dans le salon, Ranmaru tira deux tabourets près de la cage, se hissa dessus, imité par Takuto, avant de déverser l'huile sur les oiseaux pendant que l'autre renversait la farine par-dessus. Les canaris, paniqués, hurlaient et volaient partout dans la cage, couvert d'huile et de farine qui les rendaient bons pour la friteuse ! Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à tourner en rond autour de la cage en criant « Bien fait bien fait ». Soudain, Shindou s'arrêta net._

_« -Mince ! J'entends maman qui arrive !dit-il à voix basse_

_-Cachons-nous ! »_

_Ils coururent se cacher derrière le canapé, arrêtant presque de respirer pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mme Shindou entra alors dans la pièce, les appelants doucement. Elle sourit un peu en voyant les dessins soigneusement posés sur la table et se mit à les chercher du regard. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt en voyant la cage et les oiseaux. Elle poussa un cri et appuya sur la sonneette_

_« -Takuto !Ranmaru !Venez là tout de suite !cria-t-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre d'une partie de la maison_

_-madame ?fit Maya en entrant. Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que…ajouta-t-elle en voyant les canaris_

_-Où sont les enfants ?!_

_-Les enfants ? Eh bien ils ont dessinés ici et puis ils sont allés à la cuisine demander de la farine et de l'huile pour faire de la pâte à sel…_

_-Voilà leur pâte à sel ! Pourquoi les avez-vous laissés seuls ?!_

_-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils toucheraient à la cage, je suis vraiment désolée madame…_

_-Il faut les trouver maintenant ! »_

_Shindou et Kirino se regardèrent en tremblant et se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant un petit peu bouger le canapé par la même occasion. Maya le remarqua et se pencha pour les regarder doucement._

_« -Ils sont là -elle_

_-Venez ici tout les deux ! »_

_Les deux coupables avancèrent doucement, la tête basse et les yeux pleins de larmes tandis que Mme Shindou attendait. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais Takuto fondit en larmes avant qu'elle en ait le temps._

_« -On voulait pas leur faire maaal ! On voulait juste les regardeeer mais ils m'ont attaquééé ! Et quand Ranmaru à voulu remettre le draaap ils l'ont piqué aussiii !articulait-il difficilement en pleurant, imité par son ami_

_-Je vous avez interdis de toucher aux oiseaux_

_-On voulait juste les voiiiir ! C'est ma fauuute !fit Kirino en essayant de sécher ses larmes. On voulait même pas enlever le draaaap mais il est tombééé ! On voulait les puniiiir parce qu'ils étaient méchaaants !_

_-Vous auriez dû me demander la permission de les regarder. Vous allez aider Maya à les nettoyer. Takuto tu es privé de bonbons pour tout le week-end et Ranmaru, je t'interdis de lui donner les tiens._

_-Oui…._

_-Très bien. »_

Kirino rit un peu en y repensant avant de passer aux autres albums photos. Oh que oui, ils en avaient fait des bêtises ensembles ! Un peu trop même !

«-N'empêche on avait pas été sympas avec ces pauvres petites bêtes !fit Shindou en rejetant en arrière une de ses boucles

-Ils avaient fait du mal à mon beau pianiste, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce crime impuni !répondit Ranmaru en souriant

-Arrête de te moquer de moi…

-Je n'oserais jamais mon amour !

-M-Mon amour ?! »

Le défenseur des Raimons rit encore plus et se pencha pour capturer doucement les lèvres de son capitaine. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir avec son meilleur ami. Que ça ne pouvait apporter que des problèmes. Il n'était pas totalement d'accord. Peut-être parce qu'entre lui et le musicien, il y avait toujours eu un peu plus que de l'amour fraternel !

XXX

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'aurais voulu en écrire un peu plus mais j'avais peur que ça ne fasse trop pour un OS ! Si vous avez aimé je pourrais faire une autre partie avec d'autres bêtises, j'en ai tout un tas en stock !


End file.
